


rules are made to be broken

by thealpacalypse



Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealpacalypse/pseuds/thealpacalypse
Summary: "you guys, there are RULES about sharing a bed!" And Jaquie and Meg are not sticking to them. Freddie is not amused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay seriously bless [bisexual-meme-thief](http://bisexual-meme-thief.tumblr.com/) for sending me the prompt 4. "You guys, there are RULES about sharing a bed" for Meg/Jaquie/Freddie. Because shit, my personal theory is that she can read minds, because this is literally the pairing I had in mind when I wrote that prompt. 
> 
> still somehow this fic turned into a mess the moment I remembered how much I love my anxiety ridden sapphic daughter Freddie Kingston. sorry for that. okay but honestly these three ladies deserve all the love and I need more fic of this OT3 asap, so someone who can actually write proper plots get on it pleeeeease.
> 
> PS: this is not beta'd at all. I think you'll be able to tell. sorry.

It’s movie night.

 

And Freddie LOVES movie night, except this time it’s not at her place, she doesn’t get to pick the movie AND there’s snacks IN BED.

 

“Your reign of terror is over,” Meg smirks and makes a show of taking a bite of a cracker. The crumbs fall on her shirt and all over the sheets.

 

“Excuse me!” Freddie gasps, “I always pick the best movies, you know that.”

 

Jaquie turns around just so she can roll her eyes at Freddie, then continues to browse Meg’s DVD collection.

 

Meg nods. “You made us watch _Labyrinth_ ,” she says, as if this proved her point.

 

“Twice,” Jaquie adds, not even bothering to look up.

 

Freddie throws her hands into the air in despair. “It’s a good movie!” she protests.

 

Both Meg and Jaquie decide not to reply to that.

 

They end up watching _Easy A_.

 

“How is this better than _Labyrinth_?” Freddie grumbles. She refuses to take any of the lollies and chips Jaquie and Meg are offering her.

 

Meg gasps dramatically and Jaquie gives her a Look. Freddie decides this is the worst movie night ever.

 

Later, when it’s time to sleep, Freddie comes back from her 30 minutes evening bathroom routine just to find that Jaquie is drinking a coke on the bed and Meg ruined the pillows with her shower-wet hair.

 

Freddie can’t take it anymore. "You guys, there are RULES about sharing a bed!" she shouts and grabs the soda can out of Jaquie’s hand. “No fizzy drinks or snacks in bed, use a towel for your wet hair, set your alarm on a decent volume so that those of us who can sleep in don’t jump out of bed, no spooning when you’re sick, and no making out after 2 am if it’s a week night. Is that really so much to ask?”

 

Freddie is being perfectly reasonable here, okay.

 

Meg seems to disagree. She flips her wet hair over her shoulder, frowns, and says, “babe, this is _my_ bed.”

 

Jaquie grabs her soda can back and downs it in one big gulp. Then she nods and adds, “her place, her rules.”

 

“Right,” Meg says, “and my rule is: there are no rules.”

 

Freddie sits down on the edge of the bed, as far away from her girlfriends as possible. She folds her arms and pouts. “My rules are there for a reason,” she protests. “I want a good environment for us, a crumb free, comfortable bed and I don’t like wet pillows.”

 

“Aaawww,” Meg makes and crawls over to hug Freddie from behind. “Don’t be grumpy.”

 

“I’m not,” Freddie says, grumpily. She refuses to look at either of them.

 

Jaquie throws a pillow at her. “What’s the matter?” she asks. “You’re acting weird.”

 

And Freddie really wants to stay upset, but Jaquie sounds genuinely worried – it’s really unfair.

 

For a moment she presses her lips together and swears they won’t get anything out of her, but then Meg bumps her nose gently against Freddie’s cheek and makes an adorable encouraging sound, and Freddie just –

 

“You don’t like me anymore!” she blurts out. “I think you don’t like me anymore and that’s why you don’t want to have movie nights at my place anymore, and all my movies suck anyway, and you two are better off without me and I’m doing everything wrong and I’m making things too complicated and you think I’m stupid because I need rules and –“

 

All this just bursts out of her and she knows she’s spiralling, and she _knows_ it’s stupid and none of it is true, she _knows_. But she can’t stop herself. So she’s glad that Jaquie does.

 

“Freds,” she says, gently but decidedly, “You know I love you. Your brain is being mean to you again and I really hate when it does that. What can we do to make it stop?”

 

She’s calm when she says it; it’s a routine. _Wow_ , Freddie thinks, _she’s better at dealing with my anxiety than I am. They both are._ Meg is still holding her tightly, her thumb rubbing slow circles on Freddie’s collarbone.

 

Freddie feels small. For a moment, she hesitates, before she quietly says, “I… I know it’s annoying, but can you just… say it all again?”

 

She finally manages to look up again. She’s surprised to find that Jaquie doesn’t roll her eyes like she expected her to, but instead smiles reassuringly at her.

 

Meg grabs Freddie by the shoulders and guides her to the head end of the bed, so that she has to sit between Jaquie and Meg. Meg is putting her head on Freddie’s shoulder, while Jaquie intertwines their legs.

 

“You’re wonderful,” Meg begins. “And you’re beautiful and amazing and I love you. And you’re not annoying and I don’t care how many times you need to be reassured, I will always do that for you.”

 

“Yeah,” Jaquie nods, “what she said. It’s all three of us, okay? I don’t want it any other way. We’re in this together.” And she must notice how both Freddie and Meg exchange a look, so she hurries to add, “If either of you are going to quote High School Musical now, I’m going to break up with both of you though.”

 

Freddie giggles helplessly. Okay, she might be an insecure, control-freak-ish mess, but the two most wonderful girls in the whole world love her, so she can’t really be that bad, right?

 

“Love you, too,” she mumbles and wishes she could hide her face behind a pillow again.

 

Meg giggles. “So cute how your ears still turn red every time you say that,” she murmurs and kisses one of said red ears. As an alternative, Freddie decides to hide in the crook of Jaquie’s neck.

 

“Ouch,” Jaquie suddenly says.

 

Freddie backs off immediately. “What?” she asks, eyes wide.

 

Jaquie makes a funny face and shifts a bit. “I think I’m sitting on a pretzel stick,” she frowns and gropes her way around the mattress. “Hah!” she exclaims finally and shows them her hand so they can take a good look at whatever was piercing Jaquie’s bum. “Found the culprit,” Jaquie says in a voice that’s scarily close to her best Costa impression. “It appears to have been a piece of unpopped popcorn.”

 

Freddie sighs dramatically. “See,” she explains, and feels horribly smug, “this is why my rules are important!”

 

Jaquie throws the piece of corn across the room and makes herself more comfortable, pulling Freddie’s head back to rest under her chin. Meg spoons up behind Freddie and kisses her shoulder blade.

 

“Fine,” Meg admits, “maybe you got a point with the snacks thing.”

 

Freddie hums contentedly and closes her eyes.

 

“But,” Meg continues, and Freddie should have really seen that coming, “I just don’t think those rules should be so important. We all know how horrible that turned out last time.”

 

Freddie sighs again. She knows Meg is right, of course she does. “But we can still have _some_ rules, right?” To give her control over things. To make her feel safe.

 

Jaquie already sounds pretty sleepy when she replies, “let’s call them suggestions and I’m in.”

 

Meg giggles, and even Freddie can’t suppress a smile. “How about guidelines?” she yawns. Not that it’s really that important right now. This is far too comfortable. And she’s tired and Meg smells nice and Jaquie’s skin is really soft and this is literally the best place to be in the world.

 

They stay like this for a while, falling into a steady rhythm of breathing together.

 

“Fuck,” Meg suddenly exhales.

 

Freddie slowly opens her eyes and immediately realizes what the problem is.

 

“Someone still has to turn out the lights.”

 

Jaquie groans, then lets her hand drop off the bed. She grabs the first thing she can find – one of Meg’s shoes – and throws it into the direction of the light switch. It’s not even close to hitting its target.

 

“Those are designer!” Meg gasps.

 

“Bullshit,” Jaquie grunts, “you got them at a garage sale.”

 

Usually they’re good at this kind of banter. Usually it goes on and on and on, until they end up either making out or laughing their asses off, but now they’re just too tired and comfortable.

 

Freddie stays quiet in all this and closes her eyes again. She hopes if she pretends to be asleep, she won’t be the one who has to get up and turn off the light.

 

“Jaquie,” Meg says decidedly, and Freddie rejoices inside because her plan seems to work.

 

But Jaquie refuses. “Nuh-uh. Can’t move. Freddie is lying on me.”

 

Meg huffs. “Fine, then Freddie.”

 

So her plan doesn’t work, okay. Freddie is already mentally preparing herself to get up, but then she has a brilliant thought. “Your place, your light switch,” she grins and snuggles deeper into the pillows.

 

“You’re infuriating, both of you,” Meg groans. “Fine, next time we’re back at your place again, Freddie. Happy?”

 

“Yes, very,” Freddie smiles.

 

“So, will you get up now?” Jaquie asks Meg.

 

Meg yawns. “Yeah, sure. In a minute…”

 

She ends up cuddling closer to Freddie though.

 

Somehow, Freddie has the feeling that none of them will get up any time soon. She’s not awake long enough to find out; she’s just too comfortable and safe and happy.


End file.
